


Who We Are Now

by SpikedOrchid



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedOrchid/pseuds/SpikedOrchid
Summary: A year after the barrier is torn down, Jane and Carlos are still very much in love, but Jane fears that Carlos doesn't want to take their relationship to the next level. She's ready. Is he?





	Who We Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy. This story is split into two parts so nothing *too* explicit in this first chapter.

Jane looked over at her boyfriend of over a year as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth; enthralled in the tourney game on the television. Carlos’s table manners had improved a lot over the years, but he still had the tendency to eat very quickly and make a slight mess. It was just one of the many, many things about the older boy that she found endearing. Almost everything about Carlos was endearing if she was being honest. 

He was funny, brave, smart, and kind. Of course he had a mischievous side, being raised by Cruella and all, but he really was one of the sweetest people she’d ever met. She knew she had fallen for Carlos a long time ago, but lately the ache in her chest grew stronger by the day. It was their last summer together before college.

Mal and the rest of the gang had graduated the year before and were already doing amazing things.

Mal and Ben got married right after graduation and were the most beloved King and Queen Auradon had ever seen. According to Ben, they were already thinking about starting a family. Mal was fulfilling her and Ben's dream by working with Uma on several projects to help those that chose to stay on the Isle. It still felt like home to all of them. The crews were rebuilding it day by day. Gone were all of the shanty, half broken down buildings and tents, replaced with architecturally modern buildings whose graffiti covered designs still aligned with villain culture. 

Evie was on top of the world building her fashion empire with Doug right by her side. They were engaged and living the dream in Evie’s started castle. Things hadn’t exactly been easy for the two since there was some major pushback from Doug’s large family once they realized that Evie wasn’t just a passing fancy for Doug. He wanted her as his wife. Even Ben had been recruited to take a trip to the mines to try and get them to accept Evie. The sight of the young king arguing with all 70+ members of the Dwarfsky family was unforgettable. Nevertheless, she had her first Enchanted Fashion week show a few months before and received a standing ovation for her Spring Collection.

Jay had taken his gap year with Gil and the duo became kind of famous due to their popular video blog detailing their wild adventures. Jay was set to start on the tourney team at Knight University during the Fall.

Harry and Audrey had a hot and heavy fling that lasted all of two months before Audrey realized that the whole dating a bad boy thing was beneath her. Harry had of course gone crawling back to Uma and the Isle. Last thing they heard, the two pirates were tentatively trying out a relationship.

While they were all missed dearly, Jane and Carlos had taken full advantage of being alone for a year. They’d grown tremendously as a couple and spent almost everyday together. It was their time to shine. 

Fairy Godmother wanted Jane to follow in her footsteps and attend her Alma Mater, but it was only for fairies. Jane couldn’t stand to be without Carlos for that long and she’d never had much interest in magic, so they’d both applied and been accepted to Auradon State. Carlos was set to major in engineering and Jane was planning on taking up Hospitality and Management. She wanted to be an event planner.

Even though things with them were beyond great, Jane couldn’t squash all of those old feelings of insecurity. She wondered sometimes if Carlos felt like she was the one for him because they hadn’t taken their relationship to the next level yet. She always heard other girls talk about how passionate their boyfriends were, but Carlos was always the perfect gentlemen. They’d had a few make out sessions, but other than that, things were kept chaste and innocent.

It was time for things to change. On many occasions, she had tried to let him know with her eyes and her body language that it was okay. That he could pull her closer, that she was ready. Carlos had never taken the bait. Mal and Evie had told her that she needed to be more direct. Carlos could be kind of slow on the uptake at times.

Jane was startled from her musings by Carlos jumping up and down and shouting. She turned her attention to the screen and saw that their team had won. She squealed along with him and they hugged in celebration. 

“I can’t believe we won!”, Carlos said happily, pushing his white hair back from his face. “That was one of the closest games I’ve ever seen. I thought for sure the Archers were going to take it.”

Jane nodded and watched with a smile as Carlos fist pumped in the air. “Hey do you want some more snacks? I’ll get some before we start that movie you wanted to see.”, he asked pointing to the kitchen with a thumb. 

She shook her head. “Okay, suit yourself.” Carlos kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave.

Jane bit her lip, squashed down all of her fears, and went for it. She grabbed Carlos by the wrist to stop him from leaving. 

“Carlos, do you um…do you want to go to my room?”, she asked, voice shaking slightly. 

Carlos’s eyebrows wrinkled a little. “To watch the movie? Cool, I’ll just bring the stuff in there.”, he said with a shrug.

“No!”, she exclaimed, frustrated. Carlos stopped gathering the blankets and looked at her in confusion. “I mean, do you _want to go to my room,” _she said pulling him close so that his hands were resting on her hips. She kissed him slow and gently. 

When she pulled back, Carlos was looking at her intensely, his eyes blown with too many different emotions to place. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, it was beating so fast. What if he rejected her? They held each other’s gaze for a few tense minutes. “Are you sure?”, he asked her softly; searching her blue eyes for any sign of hesitancy.

“Yes, I’m sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Carlos de Vil. I couldn’t do this with anyone but you.”

Carlos’s expression brightened. “Me too. I- I’m _in_ love with you Jane. You’re the only girl for me. I would never want to do this with anyone but you either.”, he said cupping her cheek in his gloved hand. 

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief and took his hands in hers. “So we agree? We’re doing this? Right now?”

Carlos laughed. “I always kind of planned on making it a little more romantic for you. Candles and rose petals or something…”, he trailed off in thought. “On second thought, maybe we should wait. I can get everything ready and then we can try again. Your mom won’t be back from the fairy convention for a few days ri-“, he was cut off by Jane’s lips pressing against his again.

“I don't want to wait anymore.” she told him, slowly pulling off her dress to reveal a lacy powder blue bra with a hot pink bow in the center and matching underwear. She shuffled on one foot, slightly uncomfortable with being exposed in such a way, but determined. 

Carlos’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Was this his sweet Jane standing in front of him, offering him everything he’d wanted for the past year? Since the first time they kissed, even. He'd been holding himself and his desires back for a long time; not wanting to scare Jane away. But now, that was seemingly off the table.

“Wow. Okay. I don’t. You. We.”, he stumbled over his words. “You know what? Screw it.”, he said shaking his head and scooped Jane up in his arms, carrying her to the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and subscriptions are much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
